justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga U17 Akrobat
The Urga U17 Akrobat is a passenger plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a small turboprop civilian passenger plane based on the Britten-Norman BN2A Islander. It has an engine sound incredibly similar to its real life counterpart too, almost sounding piston-engined. It also resembles the Harbin Y-12, although the in game aircraft is much smaller. At the front there are two visible pitot tubes (one on either side). According to the Rebel drop info: "As Medici is an archipelago, chartered flights are common among those that can afford it. The Urga U17 Akrobat is the workhorse of the domestic flight circuit." Performance If the name is anything to go by, then this plane should be good for stunts. Should being the key word. If the wing hits anything, the plane will spin out of control with little to no chance of getting it back. Attempts of ditching it will result in violent maneuvers acted out by the plane's buoyancy in a usually failed attempt of flying again. Another case of losing control would be caused by towing a heavy load, such as vehicles, which it will rapidly roll forwards with no chance of regaining control. For a civilian vehicle it is fairly fast and agile, capable of going up to 305 km/h with nitros. If one lands hard enough, the landing gear may break off. Locations In missions: *Used by The Agency during the mission Welcome Home. *Used by The Rebellion during Tangled Up In Blue. *Used by Rosa Manuela during Rico and the Rose. During free roam gameplay: *2 parked on the airfield near Cava de Rebelles. *2 parked at an airport next to Guardia Plagia II, in northern Insula Fonte. *3 at the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente in north-west Maestrale. **2 are in a hangar. **1 on the runway. Rico may spawn next to it when the game is started. This one is always green and yellow. *Can uncommonly be seen flying around Medici on set paths. *At an airfield in the mid-west of Insula Dracon. Rico may spawn next to it when the game is started. Trivia *An "akrobat" (spelled as acrobat in English) is a type of circus performer. **"Akrobat" is the Czech spelling. *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *This is the only passenger plane in Just Cause 3. *This was one of the first vehicles seen in early images of the game, and this is also the first vehicle you should see in the game. *This is the only civil vehicle made by Urga. *As a small passenger plane, it's the successor to the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 from Just Cause and Cassius 192 from Just Cause 2. **The Cassius 192 from Just Cause 2 has a similar paint job. *Just Cause 4 has an almost exactly identical plane, under the name Emsavion Cropduster. None of the vehicle names are reused despite several of them being pretty much copies of JC3 vehicles. *Its wheels will break off if you land too hard; it may take some time to successfully achieve. *Its identification code is "HOI MXIOI". Gallery Urga U17 Akrobat (rebel drop list).png|In the Rebel drop list. JC3 Griphon base.png|Approaching the Griphon airforce base. Rico and the Rose (Mario meets Rosa).png|In Rico and the Rose. Guardia Plagia II.jpeg|2 of them at Guardia Plagia II. JC3 volcano island (view from south).png|Near the Volcano island in Medici. JC3 volcano island north-west coast.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 10.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 6.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 5 and 6.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 2.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 11.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 9.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. JC3 volcano island ruins 1.png|Exploring ruins on the volcano island. Britten-Norman BN-2 Islander.jpg|This vehicle is based off of the Britten-Norman BN-2 Islander. Harbin Y-12.jpg|Another basis is the Harbin Y-12. Urga U17 Akrobat Broken 2.png|Damaged with a set of gear missing. Urga U17 Akrobat Broken 4.png|As they say - any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. Urga U17 Akrobat Fog.png|Traversing fog in western Insula Striate. Urga U17 Akrobat Hive.png|Parked up outside the Hive after a questionable landing. Urga U17 Akrobat Orange.png|An appropriately orange one traversing Montana. Urga U17 Akrobat Orange Hangar.png|At the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente. Rocca Blau Helipad 3.png|Acting as 'the wiki's unofficial aerial photography aircraft'. Rocca Blau Helipad 2.png Val de Mar Warehouse 1 3.png Costa Sud Warehouse 1 2.png Lacrima Airport West.PNG|At the Unnamed airport on Insula Lacrima. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3